Simply Exquisite
by controlled climb
Summary: He didn't like to admit it, even to himself, but Astoria was a complete mystery to him. He didn't like mysteries. * Written for Scrunchy. Happy birthday!


**Written for Scrunchy. Happy birthday - much love x**

**

* * *

**

Astoria's ice blue eyes gleamed as they scanned the room. A wine glass dangled from her fingertips, hanging in midair, with the red liquid almost dripping onto the pearl white carpet. It was just too easy. She was a Greengrass – it was as simple as that. Her family was part of the elite society of purebloods, and life was good. She had been fortunate enough not to be associated too much with the previous war, and after completing her final year at Hogwarts, many doors and opportunities were open to her.

Brushing a strand of light blonde hair out of her face, Astoria sauntered across the room. She was well aware of the ones that stopped and stared, and she could hear those that started to whisper about her as she passed. It didn't bother her though – hardly anything did.

"This is most exquisite," Astoria purred, the words spoken as if they had been coated with sugar. It was all an act, but nobody dared to question it. "I do believe you have outdone yourself."

Draco turned to face the younger girl, his eyebrow cocked in amusement. Astoria had always fascinated him. At first he had recognized her as Daphne's younger sister, but it was only a few short moments after meeting her when he realized that two were different. Oh yes, they were very different.

Daphne, though Slytherin, was the good girl. Perfect grades, perfect hair, and perfect personality. She did all that was expected of her. The picture of innocence.

Astoria, if anything, was the complete opposite. With low grades that could rival Goyle, and mused hair that fell about her face, she strutted around the place. It was as if no one was quite good enough for her, and that his or her rightful place was on the floor, kissing the ground she walked on. And yet everyone loved her. They weren't allowed not to.

"Thank you," Draco nodded shortly, his eyes roaming over her body approvingly. "You look lovely."

"As do you." She fingered the edge of her blue cocktail dress, her painted lips pursed as she brought the glass to her lips. Keeping her gaze locked with his, she swallowed. "You've been well, I hope?"

"Very," he replied swiftly, careful not to show any sign of eagerness in the conversation. He leaned against the wall, his gaze lingering over the crowd of people conversing together. The party was a proper one, and only the highest of society had been invited to come.

Astoria was also watching the crowd, and her eyes lit up in amusement as she spotted a certain brunette lurking in the corner of the room. She had never liked Pansy Parkinson. Daphne had been part of Pansy's little group, and Astoria hated her for it. It was because of Pansy that her sister was the way she was, and it was because of that that Astoria had impossible expectations to live up to.

"I would have thought she was below you," Astoria tutted, placing her glass down the table edging away from Draco slightly. She really had expected better from him. She knew that Pansy had been his friend and school, but surely he had come to realize that she just wasn't worth it? Especially with those pug-like features of hers. Astoria shuddered inwardly, covering up her scoff of disgust with a series delicate coughs.

"Who?" Draco followed her line of vision, curious see whom she was talking about. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he found that Astoria was looking disapprovingly at Pansy Parkinson. For a few fleeting moments he had thought that she had seen Loony Lovegood, who he was sure was lurking about somewhere. "Ah, Parkinson. Well yes, but Mother insisted on her invitation."

Astoria smirked in reply. "I suppose mummy-dearest said that same about Lovegood?"

"Yes, she did actually," he replied stiffly. Although he had insisted that he was the one to organize the guest list, Narcissa had managed to insert a few of her own guests on the list. Most of which were only there for image. After the war she had it her top priority to be accepted once more, and she believed that inviting the right people was one of the many ways to do this.

"And you simply couldn't resist your mother?" Astoria twitched her lip, looking slightly amused.

Draco, however, looked less than pleased, which only increased Astoria's glee. Making people uncomfortable was what she did – it came naturally to her, and she thrived on it. It gave her a sense of authority; the way their cheeks would flush red as they would stammer themselves into a right mess. It was simply entrancing.

"I regret to inform you, Miss Greengrass," Draco spoke slowly as he began to back away from her. He didn't like to admit it, even to himself, but Astoria was a complete mystery to him. He didn't like mysteries. "That I ought to go greet the rest of my guests."

Instead of creating distance between the two, as he had hoped, it seemed that he had only created less, and he struggled to hold in a gulp as her nails trailed up his arm.

"And am I not your guest, Draco?" Astoria cocked her eyebrow, and he knew that he had lost. It wasn't a surprise. Astoria never lost. "Yes, that's what I thought."

"Anything for a pretty young lady like yourself," Draco struggled not to spit as the words left his mouth. Had he still been at Hogwarts, he would have scoffed at her efforts and left her stranded in the corridor. But, alas, he was not at Hogwarts any more, and had he left a girl like Astoria Greengrass standing alone, his mother would have him disowned. Simply leaving was out of the question.

"Pretty, am I?"

"If you don't mind me saying so," Draco replied swiftly, knowing that there really was no other option. The girl was pretty, and she knew it. Saying anything else would have resulted in a few choice hexes flying his way, he was sure.

She seemed content with his reply, and circled the rim of her glass with her fingertips with a sigh. Looking up through her eyelashes, she let her eyes trail over him. He wasn't half as bad as Daphne had tried to make out he was. If anything, he was rather… fetching. They were two of a kind, really. Their haughty attitudes matched, and both held their heads high, not wanting to believe that there were those that were more important than them.

"Whatever happened to greeting your guests?" Astoria asked, subconsciously grazing her tongue over her lips.

"I was under the impression that you were more important."

Astoria exhaled, her minty breath blowing in Draco's direction. "I am pleased by your company."

"As I am yours," he lied. He had never felt more inadequate in his life. What was it about this girl they made him so uncomfortable? Feeling the need to get some fresh air, he held out his hand to her. "Shall we –"

"I would like to go outside," she interrupted. Taking no notice of the hand that was offered to her, she picked up her glass and left the room, heading towards the open balcony.

They stood in silence, neither wanting to start small talk. Draco scanned the horizon without much interest. He had never understood the importance of a beautiful view, and found that commenting on them was merely a space filler, and to be quite honest, not a very good compliment to give. Of course, the receiver of the compliment would smile and thank them politely, but what was the point? In Draco's eyes, there was none.

"Well, I best be off," Astoria was the one to break the silence. She gave Draco a small smile, before kissing him chastely on the cheek and turning her heel.

The action stunned him. His hand immediately flung to his cheek, and sadly enough, stayed there for quite some time. Why did he get the feeling that that was not the last of Astoria?

"Oh, and Draco," Astoria called, looking at him over her shoulder as she placed her hand on the doorhandle. "My sister, Daphne. She sends good wishes. I'm sure she would like to chat with you before departing."

No, he determined as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying. This was definitely not the last of Miss Astoria Greengrass. It was only the beginning.


End file.
